1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to boxing and, more particularly, to a boxing game machine.
2. Related Prior Art
There have been various boxing game machines. A boxing game machine includes a punch bag for swing between an idle position and an active position and an apparatus for holding the punch bag in the idle position before a token is tossed in the boxing game machine. The apparatus releases the punch bag into the active position from the idle position after a token is tossed in the boxing game machine. The punch bag is returned into the idle position from the active position after it is punched. The apparatus is supposed to hold the punch bag in the idle position. However, in the case of a strong punch on the punch bag, the punch back could bounce back into the active position from the idle position before the apparatus could effectively hold the punch bag in the idle position.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.